


Sprouts

by electricdino



Series: An EXO Advent 2013 [16]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricdino/pseuds/electricdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sprouts don't agree with Chanyeol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sprouts

> (cross-posted to [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/606409/16/an-exo-advent-2013-fluff-exo-taoris-sekai-baekyeol-xiuhan-kyungmyun) and [livejournal](http://electricdino.livejournal.com/14742.html))

When Baekhyun had said that he had wanted to cook a traditional western Christmas dinner for the two of them to eat one evening, Chanyeol, after asking if Baekhyun could even cook and getting hit round the back of the head, agreed. It would be fun to have food that they didn't usually eat. And if Baekhyun was cooking that made it almost like a date right?  
  
Plus the sight of Baekhyun moving around the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist was always a perfect sight. Though that did mean that the rapper had to keep his hands to himself if they wanted the meal to come out right. So it was no surprise that Baekhyun ordered him out of the kitchen until after the food was cooked. He had begrudgingly left the room with a pout on his face and was rewarded with a soft kiss and promises of snuggles later which made him a little more agreeable to being barred from the kitchen.  
  
He spent the time waiting gaming on the sofa before his boyfriend exited the kitchen and told him to change into something a little more presentable. Chanyeol didn't see anything wrong with his baggy tshirt and sweatpants combo but apparently Baekhyun did count this as a date. So with an affectionate roll of his eyes, the rapper moved off of the sofa and went to change into a pair of skinny jeans and a casual shirt. He even went so far as to style his hair.  
  
When he returned from making himself appropriately dressed for the date, he was rewarded with another soft kiss. "You look handsome." Baekhyun smiled at him before untying the apron from around his waist. "Can you set the table while I go change? The food is all but done and I want to look as good as you."  
  
Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully before pulling him flush against him, pressing a soft kiss to the shorter's cheek. "You always do, if not better." He smiled.  
  
"Urgh, my boyfriend is so greasy." Baekhyun laughed before pushing himself out of the rapper's arms and walking into their bedroom. "I won't take long."  
  
As much as Baekhyun complained about his grease sometimes, Chanyeol knew that he secretly loved it. He would always get this happy smile on his face as he blushed adorably. So Chanyeol tried to be a little bit greasy every time they did something together, especially if it was a date.  
  
Turning around, the taller headed into the kitchen to begin setting up the table for their meal. He had been well trained in this, setting up dining tables for dates. His noona had talked him through it many a time, and not only that but both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun himself had drilled it into him. So from the place-mats up, he quickly arranged the table so it was perfect for a date. Candles included.  
  
True to his word, Baekhyun returned just as Chanyeol finished lighting the candles, and after shooting him a shy smile he moved over to serve up their food. The rapper followed him with his eyes, smiling affectionately. His boyfriend looked amazing, but then he always did in Chanyeol's opinion. Even on their slob days when they would both just lounge around on the sofa in sweatpants. He still looked like perfection in the taller's eyes.  
  
The vocalist quickly served up all the food before carrying both plates over to the table. Chanyeol eagerly took his seat before he looked at the meal, licking his lips. It looked delicious. It had everything. From the turkey, to the roast potatoes, to the gravy... To the sprouts. Uh Oh.  
  
Chanyeol and sprouts was never a good combination. At all. In fact sprouts made him incredibly gassy. To the point where he would try to avoid them whenever someone was cooking them. However... He knew that Baekhyun loved sprouts. And his boyfriend had spent his time cooking this meal, so of course Chanyeol was going to eat it all. Even at the risk of indigestion and an awful lot of gas. It would be worth it to see the dazzling smile on Baekhyun's face.  
  
And he was right. As he cleared his plate and told Baekhyun how amazing it tasted, the vocalist's face lit up happily and Chanyeol felt himself melting inside. He could never deny his boyfriend, especially when he smiled like that.  
  
After they had dealt with the dishes, the two of them ended up snuggled up together on the sofa as they watched a random movie on the TV. Chanyeol though was beginning to feel more and more uncomfortable as the evening wore on. He was trying his hardest not to pass gas but it was becoming increasingly difficult, to the point he was beginning to fidget.  
  
He winced when he saw Baekhyun glance up at him out of the corner of his eye. "Are you okay?" He heard his boyfriend ask.  
  
Giving him a small smile, Chanyeol nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?" Baekhyun didn't look convinced at all.  
  
"Yeah." Chanyeol replied again, smiling wider to try and convince the other that he wasn't currently sat full of gas and feeling like he might explode.  
  
"Okay..." Baekhyun said slowly before he snuggled back into Chanyeol's chest and turned back to the TV.  
  
The rapper sighed silently to himself in relief as he curled his arm around his boyfriend's back. He didn't exactly want to get caught in his current predicament. It was very embarrassing after all. But on the other hand, if he didn't get to a bathroom soon, he might end up passing gas out there in the living room. And he would end up being caught any way. But then again he really didn't want to move Baekhyun. He looked so happy and content. This was a dilemma...  
  
He was in the midst of debating what to do when the other members finally got home and joined them in the living room. Maybe now if he did let something slip, he could blame it one of the others? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea.  
  
That plan backfired though. He and Baekhyun were still snuggled up together. And the minute he accidentally passed some gas, his boyfriend turned to him with a scandalised expression on his face.  
  
"Chanyeol! Did you just..."  
  
"N-No..." Chanyeol answered, trying to stop his face from flushing a bright red.  
  
His boyfriend searched his face, clearly not believing him but he said nothing and settled back into the rapper's arms. So he had gotten away with that one... The second time went completely unnoticed, thankfully. But the third? He wasn't so lucky.  
  
The third lot of gas that he passed came with the unwanted addition of a loud sound, drawing the attention of not only Baekhyun but some of the other members too.  
  
"Chanyeol!"  
  
"You could have at least gone to the bathroom for that, man."  
  
"You better not stink the room out!"  
  
If he was able to, Chanyeol would have shrunk into the sofa in embarrassment. Instead all he could do was cover his face as he blushed, stuttering out apologies. "I-I'm sorry!"  
  
Baekhyun looked at him a little in concern, and though it made his heart jolt, he also felt incredibly guilty. "What's wrong? You've been off since we sat down after dinner."  
  
Chanyeol shook his head, keeping quiet. He really didn't want to admit what was actually wrong with him. He was just trying to do something nice for his boyfriend but now it was turning into something very embarrassing.  
  
Luck still was not on his side though, as the voice of their leader reached their ears. "Chanyeol... Did you eat sprouts again?"  
  
"I, uh... Yeah?" He finally admitted, wincing a little as he tried to ignore the confused expression on Baekhyun's face.  
  
Joonmyun sighed with an exasperated roll of his eyes. "Chanyeol. You know what sprouts do to you. And you still ate them? You should know better."  
  
"I know, sorry Hyung." The rapper apologised, smiling a little sheepishly. He could see Baekhyun blinking between the two of them in clear confusion. So, sighing to himself, Chanyeol decided to come clean with his boyfriend. "I, um... I get really gassy whenever I eat sprouts. They do weird things to my stomach. I'm sorry, Baek'."  
  
The vocalist continued to blink at him in confusion as he spoke. "Then why did you eat them when I put them on your plate?"  
  
"Because..." Chanyeol started, blushing even more. "Because I know you like them. And you cooked the whole meal yourself and I didn't want to disappoint you or let you down. I'm sorry, Baek'."  
  
The other was silent, and Chanyeol bit his lip in embarrassment, before he felt the back of his head being affectionately cuffed. "You are such an idiot." Baekhyun laughed softly, causing Chanyeol to blush even more. He was then brought close for a soft kiss though and the rapper melted into his boyfriend's touch. "But you are my idiot. Tell me next time, okay?"  
  
Looking into the smaller's eyes, Chanyeol smiled softly before he nodded. He could do that. Baekhyun loved him and would understand any of his weird quirks. Just like he did with him. That was just how they worked. "Okay."  
  
"Good." Baekhyun grinned at him. "Now let's finish watching the movie, stink butt."  
  
Yeah... That was just how they worked.


End file.
